World of Warcraft: Rage
by Gorvar
Summary: Grogorio, a Draenei survivor of the Draenei genocide on Draenor finds himself at odds with his new 'allies' in Ashenvale after losing his temper in a fight with the Orcish Horde. Can he finally drop his burdens or will he let his rage consume him?One-shot


The Draenei lay motionless as the caravan passed by. He was hidden by Ashenvale's purple foliage and the special gear he received of the Night Elven Sentinels.

Despite the cultural differences between the two respective races, they both shared a common foe...the Orcish Horde.

A hoot from a owl alerted him that the attack was going to take place soon, he grinned at the anticipation. His hand clamped around the hilt of the ax as he all ready targeted his kills. He enjoyed fighting their grunts, the warriors. Not because they were on par with his skill, but he would see it as a perfect humiliation to them. Bested in their area of expertise by a race they didn't kill hard enough.

'For Elune!' a harsh feminine shout alerted the caravan's guards. Out of nowhere arrows flew from the foliage and struck their mark. The leader of the guards cried out In his guttural tongue as the Orcs hid behind the steel plating on the caravan which was pulled by a kodo.

Two volleys later the warrior women jumped out of their cover and ran towards the carts. The draenei joined the assault and held his ax at the ready.

When the first orc appeared out of the safety of the covered cart the draenei warrior shouted and descended the ax down hard. The orc raised his wooden shield to block the strike.

The weapon was embedded on the shield, but the draenei could not be stopped.

With all his might he pulled the shield of the Orc's arm by pulling it hard enough for the leather handle to snap. Before the orc knew what happened he received a blow from the shield on the ax which made the shield shatter.

'Your already dead!' the draenei shouted in the orcs tongue. 'You don't get it do you?'

The draenei slammed his ax into the Orc's weapon repeatedly.' Your already dead, you just don't know it yet!'

The Orc's weapon shattered as the ax bit deep in the Orc's chest.

The green skin held the draenei on his arms as black blood poured from his lips.

'F...finish me...' The Orc muttered. 'I deserve...a warrior's death...'

'A warrior's death...?' the draenei asked. He placed his hoof at the Roc's midsection and pulled the ax out.

'When you and your kind forced yourselves on my wife, did you give her a warrior's death?'

He slammed the ax into the Roc's chest again, increasing his suffering.

'When you threw my daughter into the pile of bodies in the lower city and sat it ablaze when she still drew breath, did you give her a warrior's death?'

He pulled it out once more and slammed it back down as black blood and organs flew around while the orc barely drew breath.

'When you destroyed the planet and dozens of my kind were blown into the cold depths of the great dark, did you give them a horrible death?'

He was to strike the orc a third time until a hand stopped his strike by holding his ax.

'Grogorio, that's enough!'

The draenei turned around, his front completely covered in black blood as the Night elven sentinel glared at him with her white glowing eyes. 'He is dead, we won.'

Grogorio scoffed. 'We only truly win when they are all exterminated...'

The night elf poked at him. 'I want a word with you when we get back to Astranaar, understood?'

'Yes Sentinel Wolfrunner...'

She nodded 'Wash up and help us burn the bodies.' She ordered and walked off to rally her troops.

Another sentinel walked up to him as she pulled the arrows out of the dead. 'You did well.' She gave him a weak smile. 'It's probably the first time I saw someone use a shield against it's owner.'

The draenei returned the smile. 'A little trick I learned up in Northrend. Maybe I can teach you someday Taysha?'

'Maybe.' She nodded and returned to her duties.

Grogorio sighed as he walked over to the nearby lake. He knelt down as he saw the black blood which he was awash in.

'Like a second skin...' he mused as he threw the water on his face and arms. He would wash his chest plate later along with his ax.

He returned to the ambush site as he put the ax down in his eyesight as he dragged the nearest orc body to a pile. As he glanced around he saw several other sentinels steal the supplies the caravan held.

The local priestess muttered a small prayer as Raene threw a torch on the pile. The flames consumed the bodies slowly which released a unwelcome smell. The Sentinels however were veterans of war and did not mind the smell as much as they did in their first engagement.

Grogorio helped a wounded sentinel mount her nightsabre before he moved to his elekk.

Raene Wolfrunner glanced one more time around them before she gave the command to fall back to Astranaar.

'You wished to speak with me?' Grogorio asked as he entered Raene's room where she was found reading reports as her wolf and sabrecat were sleeping.

'Yes.' She looked up from her reports. 'Close the door.'

The draenei did as told and braced himself for the coming tirade.

'You are a good warrior Grogorio.' She began. 'And more warriors of your race should follow your example to defend the Ashenvale border.'

'But...' Gregorio said.

'But your rage is starting to get in your way of thinking. You've become to unreliable. You charged in without checking your flank, Amahel had to kill a Troll who was going to strike you from behind when you kept bashing the Orc when he was clearly down. '

He kept his composure.

'I have slain more orcs then anyone, save you, on the force, I was one of the first non-kaldorei who volunteered to aid you in your battle with the Horde, doesn't that speak in my favour?' Grogorio held his arms behind his back as he fiddled his hands nervously.

'It does, if it wasn't for your reputation and good name from the Valiance Expedition I would've kicked you out ages ago...however, I'm willing to give you one more chance to proof your worth.'

The draenei nodded.

'What is it you wish me to do?'

Raene stood up from her chair. 'I want you to stay with our Ambassador when he leaves for Theramore tomorrow.'

He expected something likes this to happen.

'I...i understand...' The draenei nodded.' How long am I gone?'

'About a month.' Raene answered as she glanced outside te building at the peaceful lake which surrounded the night elven settlement.' Hopefully by then you'll come back more focused and in control of your emotions.'

'Is that all?'

'That is all.'

The draenei nodded and walked out of the building.

He was fuming, how DARE she send him away? Did she understood the pain he suffered every single day? Was her race almost wiped out? Were her spouse and offspring killed horribly?

He clenched his fast hard while it shook with rage.

With a cry he punched the tree next to him. He pulled his fist back and did it again...and again...and again.

'Gro?'

Grogorio stopped mid swing as he heard Taysha's voice.

'You all right?' she asked concerned.

The warrior nodded. 'I'm fine...'

'Your hand.' She pointed to his right fist.

The draenei saw it was covered in a thick blue liquid...his blood.

'Come on.' She took his free hand. 'Let's get you fixed up.'

He knew she was adamant for his well being and merely followed her.

He stared at his bandaged hand as Taysha's head rested on his chest.

'I like how your heart beats...' she smiled as she strayed his right arm.' So strong..so loud..soothing...like his was...'

She referred to her previous lover who was slain in the Third war when the Horde and the Alliance were the Kaldorei's enemy. She knew the pain of having lost a loved one to the green skinned savages.

He smiled and strayed her purple hair.

'I'm glad.'

Taysha closed her eyes. 'Praise Elune for bringing you here...' she opened them again and she smirked cheekily. 'Or your Naaru.'

Grogorio looked away when she mentioned the Naaru.

'Gro?' she asked. 'Gro, what's wrong.' She placed her hand under his chin and turned it so he saw her face to face. 'Talk to me.'

He sighed, Light he loved her...she reminded him so much of Iri.

'The Naaru abandoned my people when they needed him the most.'

'How do you mean?' she sat up.

'The Naaru...they promised they would always watch over us, protect us from the Legion and it's minions.'

He took a moment to continue.

'That's what my father said anyway...I was born on one of the many world's my people visited.' He held her hand with his bandaged one. 'When I grew up we kept moving worlds...I lost friends of races you could never imagine...Races that could've come with us, but the naaru refused.'

'Is that why you dislike them?' Taysha asked.

He nodded. 'When we arrived on Draenor...We knew it would be the final stop, even their own abandoned them. Not even when the Horde was formed...my family murdered...they didn't appear. They left us to die, even after Draenor was destroyed by the Horde's magicks.'

'But I heard they came to outland, and your people used the Exodar to come to our world?'

'After a entire generation, after the near destruction of a species...yes...they returned. to late '

'I'm sorry...' she admitted as she leaned her hand against his.

'It's fine...' she smiled weakly. 'Your Elune at least stood her ground when the Legion came.'

'That she did.' She kissed her lover deeply. 'Maybe she can help you still your rage...' she placed her free hand on his chest.

'Maybe...we'll see in a month.' He turned to see her.' Promise me you'll still be here when I return.'

'I promise..' she kissed him deeply as she straddled him. 'Now..let's continue where we elft off, agreed?'

He grinned as he moved his hands to her hips. 'Agreed...' He returned the kiss as passion ensued.

A human walked up to the tower where the zeppelin was bound to land.

'Lord Grimshore.' The white plated guards saluted.

The human of some age smiled and saluted back. His tabard was emblazoned by the symbol of a hand in a silver tone while his plated armour was a mix of blue plate and a golden eagle shaped shoulder pads on both sides. If one still had doubts on the human's allegiance the white marbled hammer marked by golden runes surely marked him as a Paladin of the Silver Hand.

It was thanks to the Silver Hand the war in Northrend was won, of which Lord Grimshore was a veteran.

'How long until the zeppelin arrives, son?' he asked the guard.

'Not to long sir.' The guard replied. 'in fact...'

As the guard turned around Lord Grimshore could see a object hovering in the sky near the white marbled trading port/stronghold of Theramore , the Alliance's stronghold on the continent of Kalimdor

.The object approached and slowly took the form of a zeppelin.

A zeppelin consisted of a wooden gondola attached to a large balloon, into which hot air is pumped by a phlogiston boiler, they made good distance due to their speed, but due to their Goblin inventors, it wasn't uncommon for one to explode for no true reason.

However the Alliance on Kalimdor were not as financially off as their cousins on the other side of the planet and where thus forced to rely on what they could afford.

The zeppelin halted near the tower as a goblin threw a rope over to the guard the paladin spoke to earlier. The guard tied the rope around a massive wooden beam.

Out of the zeppelin did not come Goblins, but one Night elf in a well elaborate robe which marked his position as a diplomat. Next to him was a draenei warrior was seemed displeased at his assignment.

'Lord Grimshore.' The diplomat smiled. 'My name is Halmadir Whisperwind, I have come to represent my people in the upcoming council?'

'It is a honour to meet you Lord Whisperwind.'

'Please, call me Halmadir.'

'Then call me David.'

The two clasped hands as the bodyguard stepped out.

'By the light...' the human grinned. 'I didn't know you would be here as well Grogorio.'

'It's good to see you to David...' the draenei spoke on rather friendly terms with him. ' How goes the sketching?'

'Fine thank you.' David replied.

'You two know each other?' the diplomat asked.

'Yes, we fought alongside each other in Northrend/' David explained.

'I fought in the expedition while David was in the Argent Crusade, we worked together a lot.'

'Charming.' The Kaldorei smiled. 'Well then...shall we?'

The paladin nodded and led the way down the tower.' You have to excuse Lady Proudmoore for not meeting you personally, she had urgent business to attend to.'

'It's understandable.' Halmadir said. 'If you run a port this size there is bound to be a problem that keeps popping up.'

The paladin led the due to the noble district of the city where they would be staying.

'Here is your apartment for your stay.' David explained as he opened the door to the small, but well decorated house.

'It'll do nicely.' Halmadir placed his hands on his hips.

David smiled. 'Good, we'll also have a few guards stood outside in case you need anything.'

'Right now..' the elf yawned. 'Is sleep...thank you Lord Grimshore.'

'Light bless you.' The paladin replied and left.

A few hours later as David took his sketch book and pencils to the nearest lake.

Much to his surprise he saw his friend Grogorio there with a fishing pole.

David raised his toes and slowly crept to the unsuspecting Draenei.  
'Booo!' David shouted which made the Draenei jump.

'For fel sake, David!' Grogorio nearly picked up his ax. 'You scared the hell out of me.'

The paladin laughed as he slapped his own knee.

'You should've seen your face!'

The draenei rolled his eyes and went back to fishing.

'So...' the paladin sat next to the warrior. 'What have you been doing the past few months?'

'I defended Ashenvale from the Warsong Outriders.' Grogorio replied as-a-matter of factly. 'Slayed a lot of them.'

David sighed. 'You need to calm down Grogorio.'

'I'll never 'calm down' as long those green skinned apes are alive.'

The paladin shook his head.' Not all of them are evil Grogorio, some of them are quite a friendly lot.'

The warrior glared. 'Those 'friendly lot' nearly wiped out my entire race.'

'They were influenced by the bloodlust Gro, the Legion controlled their actions.'

'As that the reason why they attack Night elves still in Ashenvale, cut their trees and disturb the spirits of the forest?'

'Your looking for enemies that aren't there.'

'They ARE the enemy David, they deserve death, which I bring upon them.'

'I was nearly killed by one of them in the Second war remember, and I forgave them.'

'You are a fool for forgiveness, next time you might not be so lucky.'

The paladin hated it when conversations took this turn.

'The light teaches-'

'The Light and the Naaru mean nothing to me.' The draenei glared.' It can fool the Vindicator, the priests, even the shaman, but I know better.'

David listened as the blasphemy continued.  
'You never have no idea what they can do Grimshore, they take world after world. Every time they attack a city, we fall back ,they attack worlds and we fall back, they attack our home, and we fall back. The Naaru and their light fell back until it couldn't anymore, and my race had to suffer for it's cowardice. But no more, the line is drawn here, this far and not further!'

'The Orcs are not the Legion's minions anymore. They can be reasoned with'

'It's only a matter of time before they fell back...' the draenei snorted. 'You may see the goodness in their black hearts, but I cant David...'

The draenei dropped the fishing pole as he grew more sullen. 'I just cant...'

The human paladin placed his hand on Grogorio's shoulder. 'It's getting close to anniversary isn't it?'

The draenei nodded.' We would've been married for 47 years...'

'Talk to me about her, tell me about Iri...'

Grogorio sighed.

'She was..a wonderful woman. Black hair, a cuty little nose..' he smiled as he recalled her face.' The way she smiled could melt the most icy heart...' David nodded.

'What was she?'

'She was a priestess...she loved the Light just as much as she loved me and our little girl.'

Grogorio fought to hold back the tears.' She was a caring woman...that's why we stayed in Shatrah City, to help those we could before...'

'I understand.' David said with a calm, controlled voice.

'She said we would all meet in the after live if the light willed it...but I survived while they died horribly.'

'Look at me.' David said.

The draenei turned his head.

David nodded. 'Would she have wanted you to live on like this, consumed by hatred, by grief?'

The draenei shook his head.' No...'

'No, she would've wanted you to live on, in her honour and your daughter's. Will you do that for her, will you do that for me old friend?'

'I will.' Grogorio nodded.

'Good.'

Both watched the sun set in the distance, colouring it with orange and yellow colours.

'Tommorow when that sun goes back up, I want you to do what your wife would've wanted you to do, all right?'

'All right...'

'So...how are things with Taysha?'

Grogorio smiled as he talked with his human friend. Who knew, maybe he was right, maybe Iri would've wanted this. He promised himself, Iri and the light he would began living again.

The end

'


End file.
